Smoky for the day
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: Amethyst is felling down about how she can't hold a fusion together. Except 1.


Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar.

 **Amethysts room.**

Amethyst was laid on her back on a dirty matters with springs sticking out, taking a moment to think. It's currently night time and she can't get back to sleep. Amethyst was dreaming about when Sugilite went on a rampage and herself, Ruby and Sapphire couldn't calm her down. The memory came with the panic that she felt at the time and had woke her up.

After waking up Amethyst tried to brush it off, but all she do is remember the other times Sugilite proved to be too much. Then the times Opal couldn't keep it together, if she could even form. Finally there's Alexandrite. Steven tried to run away after that dinner.

Steven. The closest friend she's ever had, and the other half of her favourite fusion Smoky Quartz. Amethyst found Smoky to be closer to herself then the other fusions she's a part of. She began to wonder if herself and Steven could stay as Smoky for 24 hours without anything going wrong. This brought up other questions like "Would he agree?" and "What would the others think? More importantly what will Steven think? He won't judge will he? No this is Steven of course he won't" she shook her head and decided to ask Steven before Pearl and Garnet left their rooms.

She got up and left her room the moon still controlled the sky she looked up to Stevens room and saw Pearl watching over him oblivious to the fact the temple door had been used. Amethyst walked up the stairs and got close enough to Pearl for her to hear Amethyst whisper. "You know he doesn't like you watching him." Amethyst quietly warned Pearl. This Pearl gasp from shock, she turned around and saw Amethyst lightly scowling at her with her arms crossed.

"I can't help it." Pearl whispered blushing. Then Pearl began to wonder something. "Amethyst. What are you doing up?"

It was Amethysts turn to blush "erm…d-don't change the subject. What do you mean can't help it?"

This whispering match went on for a while until Steven turned and mumbled. "Silly Lion. You're not a pilot."

This had put a stop to the argument as both of them turned and smiled at Steven. "Let's just go back to our rooms." Pearl whispered. Amethyst nodded, and followed her to the door, after the closed after Pearl. Amethyst opened it to her room put her arm through the door then pulled it back and closed the door. Amethyst then went to the couch and laid down for a bit.

 **6hours later.**

It was now 6:25 and Amethyst thought Steven has got enough sleep. She walked up to his bed. "Steven." She spoke softly. "Come on Steven."

Steven began to stir opening 1 eye he smiled. "Good morning Amethyst."

Amethyst smiled back. "Good morning Steven." Just as she was going to ask for Stevens thoughts she froze.

"Amethyst?" Steven said worried "Are you alright?"

Amethyst shook her head and put on a fake smile "Yeah i'm fine. Why don't you get changed and then we'll talk."

"Oookaay?" Steven said, not convinced by Amethysts smile but heading to the bathroom anyway.

Amethyst sat on Stevens's bed and waited for him, looking at the floor. 'This was a mistake.' She thought to herself. 'But I can't back out know.' Steven can always when something's up with Amethyst even when no one else can. 'If I leave he'll talk to Garnet and Pearl and that's the last thing I need' Amethyst began to try and think of a way out, but faking a smile wouldn't work again.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and closing she looked up, her eyes followed Steven as he made his way to Amethyst.

"What's wrong Amethyst?" Steven asked as soon as he was up the stairs.

Amethyst saw no way out. She looked back at the floor and sighed. "I-I-I I've been thinking about how most of the time I fuse something goes wrong." She looked up at Steven. He was completely focused on what Amethyst had to. This gave Amethyst enough confidents to keep going. "And how that's never happened with Smoky."

"But, Amethyst." Steven interrupts. "We've only fused twice."

"Yeah and nothing's gone wrong. That's why Smoky is more stable then the others." Amethyst responded. "And that's kind why I woke you up." She looks back at the ground rubbing her arm.

"Huh?"

"I was going to ask you to fuse with me, and stay fussed for 24 hours. Just to prove I'm not a total mess. *sigh* Look I know it's dumb so I'm going to bother asking." Amethyst looked up at Steven with a single tear in her eye.

Steven had wide eyes and his jaw had dropped. "Amethyst." Was all he could say.

"Thanks for listening Steven." She said pushing herself off his bed.

Before she knew it Steven had ran darted towards her and pulled her into a hug. "If you think it will make you feel better, I'm in."

It Amethyst to come round, when she did she wrapped her arms around him. "Really?" She said amazed.

"Of course." Steven said in his normal happy tone.

In a flash of light a poof of brown smoke they were replaced by Smoky. "Time for breakfast." Smoky grinned. She jumped down the stairs landing with a loud thud. She grimaced at how loud it was. Slowly looking at the door to the temple to see if they had disturbed the others. Just as she thought she was in the clear Garnet and Pearl came rushing through weapons drawn. "So close." Smoky commented.

"Smoky!?" Pearl and Garnet said in unison.

"Hey guys." Smoky said smiling awkwardly

"What made that loud noise?" Pearl asked.

"That was me, sorry it's just been a while since I felt this _whole_." Smoky had a giant grin. "Eh? Eh?"

Pearl was barely holding a straight face and Garnet did manage a straight face.

All of a sudden everything turned orange. Pearl turned into Opal, she was struggling to keep her form. Garnet had turned into Sugilite, she had her weapon ready and she was scowling. They both began walking towards her.

"No. Smoky whimpered as she began to cry, she stared to back up. "No! Th-this can't be real!" she said as she kept backing up as the hallucinations advanced towards her.

 **With Garnet and Pearl.**

Garnet and Pearl watched in horror as Smoky began to panic.

"Garnet! What do we do?!" Pearl panicked.

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Garnet said even she looked worried.

"Wait?! Wait for what?!" Pearl looked even more distraught.

"For ether Steven to take control or for them to separate." Garnets future vision showed a 50/50 chance of ether outcome.

 **With Smoky.**

Opal and Sugilite had dissipated into white butterflies, which then reformed into Alexandrite.

"Amethyst." Smoky spoke in a voice closely resembling Stevens. "It's not real."

"Yeah!" This time Smokys voice sounded more like Amethyst. "Well it sure looks real!"

Her voice soon turned back to Stevens. "I know how it looks. Just take deep breathes and relax trust me. You do trust me right amethyst?"

"Haven't got much of a choice. You can read me like a book." Smoky joked sounding like Amethyst. Smoky sat down crossing her legs and closed her eyes.

As this was happening Garnet had a small smile. "Well done Steven." She said. "I'm proud of you."

 **Inside Smokys** **mind.**

Smoky opened her eyes and saw she was in a vast blue landscape. In front of her was Steven and Amethyst. A giant white butterfly flew in front of them and began to show every time a fusion involving Amethyst went wrong. Amethyst herself looked and was beginning to break down and cry. Steven put a hand on shoulder in comfort.

Amethyst looked up at him and smiled, Steven smiled back then looked at the butterfly and it showed Jasper, then Eyeball. Amethyst looked at Steven and saw a single tear roll down his face. When she looked back at the butterfly she was shocked. She saw Rose appeared with a disappointed look on her face. She looked to Steven and heavy streams tears of tears coming from his eyes. Amethyst jumps at Steven and hugs him, and Steven hugs back, and they both stand there both embracing each other, both crying.

They stayed like this for a unknown amount of time. As the last of their tears fell they both smile poofed in brown smoke, and two voices spoke.

The first was Steven. "It's your fault. Your just different and that's ok."

The second was Amethyst. "You did your best. No one blames you."

When Smoky opened her eyes, she was face to face with a very worried Pearl. "Your back!" Pearl announces before lunging herself at Smoky.

Smoky catches Pearl then finds Garnet cooking. "Hey Garnet, how long was I out?"

Garnet doesn't answer straight away while she appeared to do something, turning around, holding a plate with 8 pancake saying. "About a hour and a half. How are you feeling Smoky?" Garnet asked with a warm smile.

"Great!" Smoky beamed. She looks towards the pancakes. "Are those for me?" Smoky asks confused.

"You're part human. Maybe not as much as Steven, but still part human. Also I guessed you would like eating." Garnet responded.

"Thanks." Smoky warmly spoke. Just as she was about to get up she remembered that Pearl was still holding her. "Ere. Pearl. Could you."

Pearl let go of smoky embarrassed. "Oh of course."

"Thanks." Smoky then got up and went to eat her pancakes.

While Smoky ate Garnet spoke. "So what's your plan for today?"

Smoky put down the plate, deciding not to eat it, and then began to decide how to answer. "I think I'll go to the barn and if Peridot has made that yo-yo." She decided. Garnet nodded in approval. Smoky ran over to the warp pad and activated it. Leaving Garnet and Pearl alone.

"Shouldn't we ask why Steven and Amethyst have fused into Smoky?" Pearl worried.

"Why they've fused is there business." Garnet calmly spoke. "Also it's easier to keep a eye on them."

 **At the barn.**

In the Lapis was snoring in her hammock while Peridot was building another attack drone. "Peril! Lapis! You in there!?" Lapis slowly got up, looking very groggy.

Peridot looked towards the entrance attempting to figure out who it is. "Smoky?" she guessed.

"Who?" Lapis asked.

"Me!" Smoky said bursting in. "What's up?"

Lapis smiled "Let me guess. Steven aaaand Amethyst."

"You got it!" Smoky smiled back.

"So what are you doing here? Can't be the shorty squad if I'm the only one." Peridot joked.

Smoky laughed. "Haha 9 out of 15." Smoky said holding up 9 fingers. "Also I came to see if you made that yo-yo you said would."

"It's this way." Peridots smiles, guiding Smoky towards it. "Tada!" Peridot proudly announced. The main body of the yo-yo was a car wheel with a sewer cover on each side, a long chain replacing the string with the end being looped, where the pieces were welded to had no lumps from where the metal had melted.

"Woah." Smoky said as she picked it up. "Nice work Peri."

"Why thank you." Peridot responded. "Why don't you test it" Just as Smoky was set Peridot yelled "Outside! Test it outside!"

 **Later.**

Smoky, Lapis and Peridot all walked into the barn. "So what do you think Smoky?" Peridot asked hopefully.

"It works just like mine and it's lighter." Smoky praised. This caused Peridots to have a huge grin on her face. "So what should we do now?" Smoky asked.

"Well it's going to take while to hang up my morp." Peridot mentioned.

They was interrupted by the sound of barking as Pumpkin ran up to them from inside the barn and jumped into Lapis's arms. "Morning Pumpkin." Lapis giggled.

Steven's phone began to ring causing everyone to look at Smoky as she took it out of her pocket and looked to see who it was. It was Connie. "Hello." Smoky picked up.

"Steven?" Connie answered confused.

"Nope. Smoky Quartz at your service."  
"Smoky? Steven never mentioned you." Connie was even more puzzled.

After quickly looking into her mind Smoky replied. "Steven wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, well Steven said he would met me at Fun Land."

 _"_ _Oops. I forgot."_ Steven said in Smoky's head.

"Oh. Right. We'll be there." Smoky was about to hang up but had a idea. "Hey Lapis want to come Fun Land?"

"Mmm no." Lapis calmly stated.

"Ok." Smoky responded hanging up and putting Steven's phone away and left the barn.

 _"_ _Can I have your code?"_ Amethyst asked Steven in Smoky's head.

" _No."_ Steven immediately responded.

 _"_ _Awwww, why not?"_ Amethyst teased.

 _"_ _Because last time you spent all night taking selfies."_ Amethyst laughed in response.

 **Later at Fun Land.**

Connie was sat outside Fun Land looking at her phone.

"Yo! Connie!" Connie looked up and saw Smoky.

"You're the fusion of Steven and Amethyst!" Connie exclaimed.

"Tada!" Smoky said with open arms and jazz hands.

"Amazing!" Connie exclaimed. "Hanging out with you is going to be…" Just then Smoky's and Connie's stomachs growled.

"Let's get some food." Connie said.

"Aw yeah! Donut time!" Smoky burst out.

 **Later at Big Donut.**

Smoky and Connie enter Big Donut. Lars spots them and says. "Nope. Yo Sadie can you do this one!" He yelled to the back.

"Ugh. Fine, but you better get back her." Sadie shouts back. Sadie walked out front not looking to see who was ordering, while Lars went to the back. "What can I get yooouuuu?" Sadie said surprised to see someone with 3 arms.

Smoky just rolled her eyes, smiling. Then Connie began to order. "I'll just have one donut please. How about you smoky?"

"Give me a sec." Smoky replied.

 _"_ _Steven! Let's get 10!"_ Amethyst immediately yelled in Smoky's head."

 _"_ _Let's not going to the toilet would be very awkward. Which one would we even use!?"_ Steven responded, dreading the thought.

 _"_ _Ok. 5?"_ Amethyst asked cheekily.

 _"_ _2!"_ Steven answered sternly.

 _"_ _2? Steven you're killing me."_ Amethyst teased.

 _"_ _You don't even need to eat"_ Steven debated.

 _"_ _I do now. Part human remember?"_ Amethyst smugly pointed out. Steven let out a frustrated sigh, which caused Amethyst to chuckle. _"Alright let's get 2"_ Amethyst said having had her fun.

In real time this all happened in less than 2 seconds "I'll take 2. Please."

After getting their donuts Smoky and Connie went to back to Fun Land. Where they played some of the games, watched Onion chaos, complained at the games being rigged, cheating at said rigged games (The bottles don't stay standing when Smoky hits them with a yoyo). The usual. After which Connie and Smoky went thief serrated ways to head home.

Smoky entered the house carrying prizes that she won. "Hey guys." Smoky greeted.

"How has your day been Smoky?" Garnet asked.

"Good." Smoky answered smiling. "Hey where's Pearl?" Garnet rashes 5 fingers, then 4, 3, 2, 1. Just then Pearl walked out of the temple.

"Oh hello Smoky." Pearl greeted.

"Hey P." Smoky said as she went upstairs and dumped her prizes on the bed.

Not much happened for the rest of the day. Smoky had received a text from Connie asking if they could meet again next week. Steven without thinking took control and unlocked the phone to reply. Steven suddenly realised what he did as Amethyst began laughing. Smoky slowly put the phone away smiling.

After dinner Smoky moved everything off Steven's bed to sleep in it for the night. After saying goodnight to the other gems Smoky went to sleep, and had a dream.

 **In the dream.**

Steven woke up in his bed and pyjamas. Everything seemed normal the house was quiet with no signs of Lion or the gems. Steven looked out the window but only saw a black void. Steven didn't pay much attention to it and went down stairs. Then the warp pad activated showing Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. Snarling and brandishing weapons. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Steven. "You took Rose from us!" They shouted together. Amethyst let go of the whip and the fused into Alexandrite. The house grew larger as she chanted. "You took Rose! You took Rose! You took Rose!" Steven was still struggling to break free from Amethyst's whip, his face was full of fear and sadness as he cried as well. Alexandrite raised her 6 fists above Steven's head. Just as she brought them down the real Amethyst burst through the door panicking.

"STEVEN!"

Smoky shot up in bed, heavily breathing. After a short while her breathing settled down as she looked out the window and saw that this was the real world. Looking at the clock it said 07:48. Smoky smiled and defused.

"We did it!" Steven happily shouted and hugged Amethyst, but Amethyst didn't hug back. She was still processing the dream. "Amethyst?" Steven pulled away from Amethyst.

Amethyst knew Steven felt like he had to be just like Rose. She hoped that he no longer thought that, seeing as she isn't good with feelings. "You know that's not what we think of you."

"I know. I just can't shake it." Steven said feeling ashamed of himself.

Amethyst put her hand on Stevens shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. "Hey it's okay." Amethyst spoke in a soothing voice. "You've all ways been there for me, and I'll always be there for you."

Steven once again hugged Amethyst, and was happy when she returned it. "I don't know what I would do without you Amethyst."

A single tear of joy rolled down her face as she tightened the embrace. "Just being a good role model."

 **That night.**

Amethyst walked out of her room. She had been in her room all day, only leaving to prove that she is fine or to eat with Steven. She walked up into Steven's room and took his phone. Amethyst took a moment to look at Steven. He was fast asleep and smiling, which brought a smile to her face. She then went back into her room.

 **Next morning.**

Steven woke up and felt something press against his face but all he saw was darkness. As he sat up he realised it was his phone as it harmlessly rolled on to his lap. As he unlocked it a video showing Pearl appeared. Curious, Steven pressed play.

"Steven." Pearl spoke. "I'm sorry." Steven at this point was very confused. "I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you." Pearl was beginning to cry. "I love you Steven. I love you like my own child. Ooh Amethyst!" Pearl had completely broke down and ran towards the camera.

A purple hand came into view. "Pearl, slow down. Pear? Pearl!" Amethyst said before the video stopped.

The video ended as a pale hand swiped right on the phone. Steven looked up and saw Pearl who just nodded to his phone. Looking back Steven saw another video this time it was Garnet. He pressed play.

"Steven. I love you. We love you." Just then Garnet defused into Ruby and Sapphire.

"We always saw this as a possibility." Sapphire said. "Especially as you grew older."

"That's why we always tell you we love you." Ruby said softly. "We worry you will run away. Or worse."

"Finding out you felt this way worried us." Sapphire chimed in.

"But now we know. We can do better by you." Ruby added on.

"We love you Steven. All of use." They both said at once.

The video stopped and a dark pink hand swiped right. Once again Steven looked up, this time he saw Garnet quietly standing next to Pearl. Steven pressed play on the video.

"Hey Steven." Amethyst smiled. "I know you probably didn't want the others to know, but you showed me that I didn't have to do it alone, and I don't want you to feel like you do. I don't know where I'd be without you Steven." The video.

"Check your photos." Amethyst said. Steven looked up and saw her sat on his bed directly facing him.

Steven did as he was told and saw pictures of old photos of Rose, from the looking at the background the photos it was clear they was taken in Amethyst's room. "Is this what you was doing yesterday?" Steven asked. Amethyst just nodded. Steven instantly pulled her into a hug with one arm, and invited Pearl and Garnet to join in with the other. They happily accepted.

This family had its ups and downs but he wouldn't change it for the galaxy.


End file.
